


Necesidad

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [10]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Injustice, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Debe conseguir que Batman se una a él.





	Necesidad

**Author's Note:**

> #10 Sensación - Superbat - Injustice
> 
> Diría que lamento que sea tan corto pero... en realidad no

**Necesidad**

Muchos intentarán detenerlo con palabras inútiles, para luego hacerlo por sus propias manos, pero sólo uno será capaz de paralizarlo con una sola mirada y sabe que debe conseguir ponerlo de su parte tan pronto sea posible. No sólo acabará con la esperanza de todos los héroes a los que alguna vez llamó amigos, sino que a demás haría a todo el planeta rendirse.

Debe conseguir que Batman se una a él.

_No._

Necesita que el hombre se una a él, lo necesita tanto como necesita del sol terrestre por sus poderes. Nunca quiso ponerle nombre al tumulto de sensaciones que el simple mortal le hacía sentir, pero ahora sabe que es una necesidad mucho más grande de la que puede controlar.

El murciélago siempre había causado eso en él y en todos los héroes, el humano entre dioses que sería totalmente capaz de acabar con todos ellos y por lo tanto el único ser en todo el planeta a quién, le gustase o no, todo el mundo le confiaría su vida. La necesidad de hacerle ver a Batman que tiene la razón va más allá de consolidar su poderío sobre el planeta,  _necesita_  la aprobación de Batman, ese hecho le aterra y le fascina a partes iguales.

Puede sentir a todos los que alguna vez consideró sus amigos, y que le dieron la espalda sin miramientos, acercarse a su persona con la clara intención de acabar con él, pero, aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta todos saben también como él que el único ser capaz de hacerlo es el murciélago y es por eso que lo necesita antes que ellos. Es por ello que debe convencerlo… o someterlo a su voluntad.


End file.
